minespotfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamemodes
'Galaxy at War': This little baby is a Star Wars crossed GTA game. You will have the chance to explore multiple worlds such Tatooine, Yavin 4, Nar Shadaa, or even say hi to the emperor on his 'newly constructed death star >: D' Along with all of this you get to play with 4 tiers of weapons ranging from pistols to snipers. With 3 guns each tier, each gun per tier having different stats, you will have to find the gun best suited to you so you can enjoy your life as a member of the Imperial Army or a rebel scum. But Guns aren't you? How uncivilised you say? Ah, I think I have a solution, a Jedi/Sith is the life for you. There are 6 lightsabers in game which you can find. 6 different strengths, 6 different colours. Can you master Jedi? Will you obtain the mighty white lightsaber? Or are you just to evil and you want to be the lord of the Sith? The Yellow lightsaber is for you then! Oh yeah, did i forget to say? We have quests So yeah, choose a side now 'Beat the Bat': So you fancy yourself a go at the Bat , ehhh??? Join this gamemode and you will get that chance. Oh wait. you might be the Bat. WAIT!!! you might be another hero from the DC universe, well thats if you have saved up enough comics and managed to buy yourself a different hero. So criminal or Hero, this gamemode will pitch you against each other in an epic 10v2 fight to the death. Master the Bat's gadgets whether it may be an electric shock from his power gloves or escaping certain doom by dropping a smoke pellet. With each kit you will unlock new armour as well as guns/gadgets which will help in your quest against defeating your foe... WAIT!! someone said quest??? Oh yeah. while waiting in the lobby for your game to begin, pick a daily quest and try to complete it to be awarded extra comics each game 'Avenger games': So you think you can be better than Katniss Everdeen? Well this hunger games will be a test of your skill, as you go up against the Earth's mightiest heroes in a free for all to find your hero's gear and defeat your friend that you once saved New York with. Damn what went wrong with those guys.. Ah yeah, Bucky did. Anyway back to Avenger games, once you have defeat the other heroes, you will get the chance to wield their weapons and become the Earth's mightiest hero! '''Creative: '''Get your build on!! Our creative gamemode is usual plots, 50x50 for non donators and for donators the option of a 150x150. Once you have finished and ran out of creative ideas. You can submit your plot to be viewed by staff and the build team. If its really good you will then be offered a trial as builder. oooo, fancy that!